


I Drink Alone

by jmtorres



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, Humor, george thorogood, vid, vividcon (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Manpain is funny.





	I Drink Alone

This is not a vid I made for Vividcon, this is a vid I made (primarily) _at_ Vividcon. It's taken me a couple of days to finish it up because, you know, work, real life, family, and so forth, but I started paper-vidding on the plane to Chicago Thursday evening and it was 80% on the timeline when I left the badfic reading Sunday night. If you saw me vidding at con? This is what I was working on.

Vid: I Drink Alone  
Vidder: jmtorres  
Fandom: Leverage  
Song: by George Thorogood  
Warnings: Gunshot including muzzle flash; brief blood; five frame clips at 24fps (slightly longer than 1/5 of a second); alcoholism; jump cuts.  
Summary: Manpain is funny. 

Download link (please right-click/save-as): [I Drink Alone ](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-leverage-idrinkalone.avi) (28.7MB avi) (link updated 24 March 2019)

Originally posted on [dreamwidth.](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1515472.html)


End file.
